


Texts from Kenny

by animegrl421



Series: Excursions of the K2 Sort [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegrl421/pseuds/animegrl421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From: Kenny - Ok, which sounds more awkward?  'I wanna make you pregnant' or 'I want to do sex at your body'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Kenny

Kyle groaned and blindly moved his hand toward his phone, glaring tiredly at the device. _1 new message_ it read. "Really?" he said angrily, forcing himself not to throw the phone across the room. Instead, he opened the phone, wondering what was so damn important it had to be sent whilst he was sleeping.

_From: Kenny_

_Ok, which sounds more awkward? 'I wanna make you pregnant' or 'I want to do sex at your body?'_

Kyle's glare intensified, as his grip on the phone hardened. With quick but harsh hits at the phone keys, he sent out a reply.

-0-

Kenny stared at his phone waiting impatiently. He swayed back and forth, grabbing his beer can and taking another sip. "C'mon…" he begged.

DING

"YES!" he yelled to no one in particular. He read the message before laughing.

_From: Kyle_

_Did you really need to ask that at 3AM?_

-0-

Kyle groaned again at the resounding DING from his phone, "Dammit, Kenny!" he said. Mumbling about how Kenny should be grateful for his not being there to murder him for wrecking his sleeping schedule on finals' night, he checked the message.

_From: Kenny_

_Rough night, huh? Sorry, I guess I was too rough. :( Tell ya what, I'll make it up to you tomorrow! ;) Now, about that question, I'm needing an answer ASAP!_

Kyle knew he should ignore it, wanted to ignore it, but last time he did Kenny had refused to let up on messaging. Constant sounds of messages had hurt his sleep worse than the occasional did. Aggravated now, he typed a response, begging God Himself for help.

_From: Kyle_

_The first one, about pregnancy, cause Imma dude. That help?_

Kenny giggled to himself at the message, wishing Kyle would be perverted with him, but knowing the thoughts were for naught. Taking another swig of his drink, he ignored the buzz the drink caused and sent another reply.

_From: Kenny_

_When will you learn that with me, you'll get preggo, dude or otherwise? I'm just that good, baby! ;) And, yes, it did help! I think you're growing more perverted without knowing it. Soon, you'll be sending dirty messages to me in class….yum…_

Kyle rubbed his eyes tiredly, wondering when the conversation would finally be over with. He pushed his covers over his body and lay down, about to fall back to sleep when another message from Kenny sounded. "Dammit," he cursed again. "I forgot to reply…"

_From: Kenny_

_Don't fall asleep on me! D: I need you!_

Kyle shifted in his bed, wondering the best course of action; he finally settled with a response and sent it.

_From: Kyle_

…

Kenny sighed at his phone's screen, guessing the Jew was up studying until late and now was too tired to function. It wouldn't be the first time it happened… Smiling at the thoughts, he punched out another text.

_From: Kenny_

_Sleep soundly, my dear. Tomorrow I'll be on my best behavior for you._

Grinning wider at the screen, he chuckled to himself. He would be on his best behavior anyway his hangover wouldn't let him do otherwise.

 


End file.
